Talk:Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon/@comment-39063885-20190701191330
Spoiler-Free Review: Showing The Cage If there is one thing, I love the tie in fights, its when each episode are similar to one another in a unique way. Case in point, the ice, and fire episodes, where we see two icy fighters in one event while heated opponents are next. After watching Cool the summer with Weiss Vs. Mitsuru, Johnny Cage Vs. Captain Falcon heated this episode in the best way. Ben Singer honestly did not want this episode to mess up, so him being the writer shown how serious the research and detail was for both fighters as there was not that much humor in the episode. The episode did well in balancing out the fight by explaining how the confusing the feats were, as they were reasonable and understandable for each achievement (almost). Now, let's get into the cool animation. I am delighted that the Sneak Peek from last week was not shown much, as Zack, Cruz, Kiid, and Alcindor went all out in the fight with style, humor, and brutality. The character's animation was stiff at first, yet it repaired itself as the battle moved on with the heat. The music, "Falcon Uncaged" by Yates featuring RichaadEB, felt like an F-Zero song as some of the music went with the flow of the fight. Just a shame some of the music dies down. The voice acting was also good, as Kieran Flitton (Johnny) & Kestin Howard (Captain) kept the performance heated and sober. They did swell in voicing the characters justice. The episode is not perfect sadly, as I said some of the animations gets stiff while the song dies down in the fight. My main issue feat has once again returned to point out the main flaw of the episode: TEST Your Might. The rest of the exploits were excellent and reasonable as the event admits what they high-balled and what they did not in the results, which was great to watch; however, the Test Your Might feat was still not explained on why A MINIGame is included as a feat for the MK series. They even had the black boxes to tell it for the first time, and they did not do that. I will give them at least credit for adding their credit source on how it was measured thought, yet I need a more straightforward answer to truly help me understand my most disliked feat in the Death Battle Series. As for Next Time... OH YES!!! THIS WiLL BE A FIGHT TO WATCH!!! PREPARE FOR THE LAWS OF MATTERS TO BE BROKEN!!! So, this is going to be the fight of 2019 of Death Battle. Overall: Johnny Cage Vs. Captain Falcon showed all their moves in the best way for this fictional heated celebrities match-up. The writing went severe in the best way for the fight, as most of the research and animation were on fire with the best logic as possible. The fire did consume some (specific) feats, animation, and music, but it was one "punching" fight to watch. Score: 8.2/10 I am going to put my questions for this week in the Comment Section Central (CsC) to not make my comments so long to read while having better chances for everyone to reply faster. I hope you all like this update.